COMPLICATED
by SYPark
Summary: "..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa." - Do Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**.C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.E.D.**

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanSoo/ ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

" _ **.. But i'll be moving on.. If you dont.. If you wont.. Lisstt...**_ Uhukk.. Hukkk..Hukk.. _"_

"Yaa Baekhyunie, neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyunsoo khawatir.

"Ne..Nan gwaen..hukkkk..hukkk...chana" Jawab Baekhyun yang sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang hampir habis napas dikarenakan lagu _Listen_ nya Beyonce itu.

"Kau sedang kenapa eoh? Biasa nya kau bisa mencapai nada tingginya! Setiap _Karaoke Test_ kan kau selalu membawakan lagu ini Baek!" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo yaa. Hanya..." Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat matanya terpaku pada jendela pintu dan menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket indoor EXODUS Art School menuju ke ruang karaoke.

"Ahhh! Kim Jondae? Karena tahun ini karaoke test kita di gabung dengan kelas Kim Jongdae huh?" Baekhyun hanya menampilkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Eotteokhae Kyungsoo yaa!" Baekhyun merebahkan badannya diatas lapangan basket indoor yang selalu menjadi tempat latihan menyanyi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selama 2 tahun mereka bersekolah disini.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ku sangat menyukainya Kyung!"

"Aishhh ... Byun Baekhyun sedalam itukah perasaanmu?"

"Ku mencintainya Kyung. Sungguh"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongdae kepadamu Baek?"

Hening.

" _Entalah. Ku rasa Jongdae mengetahuinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Walau hanya sekali saja."_

 **KRING!**

"Kajja Baek! Karaoke Test akan dimulai!" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapn yang sangat Kyungsoo mengerti. Bakehyun deg-degan/

"Semangat _Beyonce_ Byun!" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Sehun sedang berjalan melintasi kooridor menuju perpustakaan. Perpus? Mengapa ia tidak mengikuti karaoke test? Jawabannya adalah Sehun sangat benci bernyanyi. Tetapi ia paham dengan musik, ia lebih suka menari dan memainkan alat musik. Intinya, ia tidak bisa bernyanyi. But overall, ia lebih lebih sangat menyukai perpustakaan, buku, membaca, dan kesendrian. Ne. Sehun adalah namja yang dingin. _Serah Sehun deh ya :)_

"Annyeong uri _saekkiya_! " Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berlari dari jauh dan langsung merangkul Sehun.

"KIM JONGIN?" Mata Sehun membulat terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, ia bertemu dengan sahabat kecil nya yang terpisah saat mereka memasuki Senior High School, dimana Kim Jongin harus melanjutkan studynya di Paris, sedangkan Sehun harus stay di Seoul.

" _Jal jinaesseo_?"

Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Ne." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Dia.. Apa kabar Hun?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun terdiam.

". **..** _ **I'll be waiting for you.. Here in side my heart.. I'm the one who wants to love you more..**_ _"_

" _I can't take my eyes away from you, Kyung!"_

" _ **... You will see i can give you everything you need.. Let me be the one who love you more.**_ **..** "

" .. _You always catch my eyes, Do Kyungsoo"_

"Okay. Next, Kim Jongdae! " Penampilan Kyungsoo ditutup oleh tepukan murid-murid kelas XI yang lainnya. Jongdae pun maju kedepan diiringi oleh tepukan murid-murid lain.

"... _ **I could stay awake.. Just to hear your breathing.. Watch your smile while you are sleeping, why you far away and dreaming..."**_

"Jongdae yaa..." Guman Baekhyun pelan terpukau pada penampilan Jongdae.

" _ **... I don't wanna close my eyes.. Don't wanna fall asleep.. Cause i miss you beb.. And i don't wanna miss a thing.."**_

Semua terbawa pada penampilan Jongdae. Entah mengapa penampilan Jongdae ini membuatnya semakin sempurna bagi Baekhyun, bagi hatinya.

" _ **... Cause i don't wanna miss a thing..."**_

Semua murid pun bertepuk tangan saat Jongdae mengakhiri penampilannya.

"Whoooo Jongdae yaaa!" Teriak Chanyeol setelah Jongdae selesai bernyanyi.

"Next, Byun Baekhyun" Semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dan tak sedikit juga yang meneriakkan nama Baekhyun.

.."Byun Baekk!"

.."Baekhyun ah!"

.."Baekhyun fighting!"

"Semangat Beyonce Byun!" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyemangati sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

".. _Ayo Baek! Kau pasti bisa! Every year karaoke test just had a queen. Ne, naya~"_

Musik pun mulai...

".. _ **Listen.. To the song here in my heart.. A melody i start but can't complete.."**_

" _ **.. Ohh .. The time has come and my dreams to be heard.. They will not be a pushed and turn.. Into your own.. All cause you wont.. Listenn.."**_

"Whoa daebak!"

"Jinjja jjangida"

"The real queen of high notes here!"

"Baekhyun daebak!"

" _ **.. I am alone at the crossroad.. I'm not at home in my own home.. And i've try and try to say what's on my mind.. You should have know.. "**_

Tak sedikit pujian yang terdengar setiap saat Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh nada tinggi di lagu ini.

"Ayo Baekhyun kau pasti bisa" Guman Kyungsoo yang teramat fokus dengan penampilan Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari, ada satu sosok yang fokus padanya juga.

".. _Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo"_

" **..** _ **. But i'll be moving on.. If you dont.. If you wont.. "**_

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara itu, Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara itu, Jongdae meneriakan namanya.

" _ **..Listt..**_ Hukk..Hukkk. _._ _ **"**_

Hening.

" _Bodoh! Kau gagal Baekhyun! Kau gagal!"_

"Baek..." Kyungsoo berdiri ditempatnya sambil menatap Bakhyun yang masih terdiam di depan kelas dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ku rasa.. Jongdae telah mengalahan Beyonce Byun! Cukhae Jongdae yaa!" Tiba-tiba , celetukan Chanyeol mengisi keheningan ruangan tersebut.

"Yaa caplang diam kau atau..."

 **DUKK...NGINGGGGGG~~**

Suara jatuh dan feedbacknya mic menghentikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang menimpali celetukan Chanyeol. Dan semua mata disana tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berlari keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa tujuan entah kemana. Dan Kyungsoo tetap berusaha mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di sepanjang kooridor.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat. Hingga, disnilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Pertigaan kooridor. Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah itu, berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir kemana Baekhyun lari.

"Akhh.." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Akh.. Jigeumeun andwae!" Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya erat untuk menghilangi rasa sakitnya. Ia diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencari Baekhyun, saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya , Kyungsoo oleng.

Kyungsoo jatuh di pelukan seseorang.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanSoo/ ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

 _~Complicated~_

"Akhh.." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Akh.. Jigeumeun andwae!" Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya erat untuk menghilangi rasa sakitnya. Ia diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencari Baekhyun, saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya , Kyungsoo oleng.

Kyungsoo jatuh di pelukan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

" Wae Baek ? Hiks... Wae kau bodoh sekali hari ini.. Hiks.. Kau telah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi taman sendirian menangis sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang tidak sengaja terjadi tadi.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun ah! Kau bo..."

"Aniya!" Ucapan Baekhyun harus terpotong oleh sebungkus ice cream rasa strawberry yang sudah berjarak dekat wajahnya.

"Jong.. Jongg..dae ?" Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat Jongdae berdiri dihadapannya. Jongdae.. Penahkluk hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu! Ku harap kau.. Setidaknya merasa lebih baik" Jongdae mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh ice cream rasa strawberry itu digenggaman Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Jongdae yaa" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongdae.

"Kau ... Sedang ada masalah kah Baek?" Tanya Jongdae membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Eobsseo. Hanya... "

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae.. Lagi.

"Ku lelah Jongdae ya. Ku lelah pura-pura kuat dihadapannya, ku lelah berlari berbeda tujuan dengannya. Aku sangat lemah jika melihatnya.. Aku benci saat hatiku harus berdegup kencang untuknya, ku lelah menyukainya..ku..." Lagi - lagi, ucapan Baekhyun harus terhenti saat Jongdae dengan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hiks..." Tangisan Baekhyun pecah dipelukan Jongdae.

"Menangislah Baek! Tidak baik perasaan seperti itu kau pendam terus, jika dia tidak pernah melihat ke aramu... Tinggalkan dia!"

" _Orang itu kau Kim Jongdae! Ku mencintaimu, bodoh!"_

Kyungsoo masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di UKS sekarang.

"Kau.. Masih saja berakting seakan-akan kau kuat seperti itu Kyung!"

Yang sedang memandangi Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu.. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Kau selalu membuatku untuk selalu melindungimu! Walaupun ku sudah menepis rasa itu jauh-jauh, tetapi, senyummu mengalahkan semuanya. Kau selalu selalu membuatku... Ingin memiliki mu.. Sekali lagi"

"Happy failed anniversarry, Do Kyungsoo"

 _~Complicated~_

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Seoul, Jongin ah?" Tanya Sehun saat Sehun sedang menemani Jongin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya.

"Tidak ada.. Ku hanya merindukan Seoul. " Jawab Jongin singkat

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Lalu kau.. Mengapa tidak menuruti orangtua mu untuk sekolah di Jepang waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa karena yeoja yang memikat hatimu sejak Junior High School itu?"

"Ne.."

"Bahkan ia meninggalkanmu bersekolah di China! "

Sehun diam. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong, dan dingin.

"Sudahlah Hun! Lu.."

"Kumanhae Kim Jongin! " Mendengar bentakan dari Sehun, Jongin memilih menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan bahas dia."

 _ **Bipp..Bippp..**_

Dering handphone Sehun akhirnya memecahkan suasana dingin yang tiba-tiba terjadi diantara Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun pun menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"...Ne Kris sshi.. Mwo? .. Ahh ne.. Ne.. "

"Jongin ah, mian.. Ku harus membantu Kris sunbaenim untuk mengatur _classmeet_ basket mendadak hari ini.. Um.. Kau bisa menungguk di perpus atau .. Di kantin.."

"Gwaenchana Sehun ah.. Dimana aku bisa tidur sambil menunggumu?"

Jongin memilih menunggu Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di UKS. Jongin pun langsung berbaring di tempat tidur yang kosong. Saat ia mulai menutup matanya..

"..Eunggghhh...Ngggghhh... Baekhyun ahh... Byun Baekkkh.."

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Suara apa itu..?"

Jongin turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan perlahan berjalan kearah tirai yang membatasi tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur berikutnya.

 _ **SRETTTT**_

Dengan keberanian tinggi, Jongin menggeser tirai yang menjadi pembatas itu.

Mata Jongin terpaku dengan sosok yang sedang terbaring disana. Ya. Itu Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia mengingau nama Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"..Baekhhh...Baekhyunnn.."

"Sepertinya ia mengingau" Jongin berjalan mendekat ke kasur Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan, ongin meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kening Kyungsoo.

"Suhu badannya panas sekali. "

Jongin pun menggambil saputangannya dan semangkuk air dingin dsn is letakkan di kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun tertidur lagi. Dan.. Jongin terlelap dalam tidurnya juga, duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol ah! Apa kau melihat Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongdae yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di kooridor saat kembali dari taman.

"Ani. Wae?" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Baekhyun yang datang dari arah lain langung menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo kepada Jongdae.

Tetapi, raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah saat ia baru sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Yaa tiang listrik! Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ketus kepada Chanyeol.

"Ku mempunyai nama , bantet!" Jawab Chanyeol membalas ledekan Baekhyun.

"Neo! Berani-beraninya membalasku setelah kau puas mempermalukan ku di depan kelas tadi eoh? Dasar tiang listrik! Caplang! Telinga lebar! Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku!" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Ternyata Baekhyun masih terbawa emosi.

Jongdae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _~Complicated~_

Perlahan Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya. Pandanganya megitari isi ruangan.

" _Nan eodiya?"_

Sampai dimana matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya. Kyungsoo terkejut.

"NEO NUGUYA?" Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Jongin pun kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tatap-tatapan sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari keluar ruangan UKS.

Jongin heran melihatnya, dan ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yaa Jamkkanman!"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin.

" _... Sapu tanganku"_

"Ah sudahlah.." Saat Jongin ingin melangkah keluar UKS, mata nya menangkap sesuatu, sebungkus permen lollypop dengan rasa Lemon Tea, permen favorite Kyungsoo dan mantan pacarnya.

 **T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

 _~Complicated~_

"NEO NUGUYA?" Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Jongin pun kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tatap-tatapan sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari keluar ruangan UKS.

Jongin heran melihatnya, dan ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yaa Jamkkanman!"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan teriakan Jongin.

" _... Sapu tanganku"_

"Ah sudahlah.." Saat Jongin ingin melangkah keluar UKS, mata nya menangkap sesuatu, sebungkus permen lollypop dengan rasa _Caramel_ , permen favorite Kyungsoo dan mantan pacarnya.

 _~Complicated~_

Kyungsoo yang ingin membuka pintu UKS itu kalah cepat dengan seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam UKS.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tertabrak dan jatuh dipelukan.. Sehun.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo sangat mengenal suara itu. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk bisa menatap mata yang sedang memandanginya sekarang. Dan raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

"Minggir Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu berlalu darinya.

" _Sebenci itukah kau kepadaku Kyung?"_

"Sehun ah! Siapa yeoja itu? Ku benci dengan reaksinya saat melihatku! Seperti ia melihat hantu" Ucap Jongin yang menghampiri Sehun.

"Ia bukan siapa siapa.."

"Tapi.. Sepertinya ia menarik perhatianku!" Jongin menampilkan senyum _smirk_ khas miliknya itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya Jongin ah! Jika kau ingin mencintainya, cintailah dengan tulus! "

"Arraseo.. " Jongin masih memandang belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menghilang di tikungan kooridor.

"Kundae,, Kau dan yeojachingumu bagaimana?"

"Hubunganku dan dia tidak akan berakhir.. "

" _Walaupun ia telah mengakhirinya secara sepihak saat itu. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ah jinjja.. Siapa namja itu?"

"Mengapa ia tertidur di sebelah ku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Omoooo! Apa ia yang membawaku ke UKS?"

"Kundae, wa..wa..wae?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Matanya menangkap objek yang tidak sadar daritadi ia genggam, sapu tangan - _tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui -_ milik Jongin.

"Kyungsoo yaa!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo refleks menaruh sapu tangan itu ke dalam kantong jas nya.

"Baekhyun ah!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersnyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau darimana saja babo!" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih tergesah-gesah itu.

"Um.. Tadi aku.. Ahh.. Aku tadi.."

"Kyungsoo bersamaku tadi diruang musik.. Kita berdua ingin buat project bersama! Bukan begitu, Kyung?" Kata Chanyeol yang baru datang dan langsung merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Yaa tiang listrik bertelinga lebar! Jadi daritadi Kyungsoo bersamamu eoh? Tapi tadi kau ada bersamaku saat sedang mencari-cari Kyungsoo!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Yaa.. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di ruang musik. Sudahlah Baek jangan berlebihan, lagipula sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga kan! " Jawab Chanyeol cepat kepada Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dari rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo ya.. Kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh si tiang listrik bertelinga lebar itukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum.

" Aniya Baekhyun ah.."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kelas kalian!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

 _~Complicated~_

"Sehun ah! Siapa kah yeoja yang tadi?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa Jongin ah! Ini sudah kedelapan kali kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama!" Jawab Sehun tan[pa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Jongin.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak Hun! Ku sudah mempunyai Krystal!" Jawab Jongin sambil memandang lurus kedepan dan tersenyum miring andalannya.

"Ah Sehun ah! Kau ingin permen? Ku menemukan permen ini di UKS! Sepertinya punya yeoja itu.." Jongin memperlihatkan lollypop _Caramel_ itu ke depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Berikan itu kepadaku!"

"Yaaa Oh Sehun!" Jongin mengejar Sehun yang berlari setelah mengambil lollypop _Caramel_ itu dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh.. Kau masih saja seperti ini rupanya.." Kyungsoo mengambil lollypop _Caramel_ yang seperti biasa dengan sengaja di letakkan di atas meja belajarnya oleh mantan pacarnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengela napasnya . "Kapan kau akan berubah eoh? Kau masih saja berusaha.." Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar sambil memandangi lollypop _Caramel_ nya itu.

" _Seandainya hatiku bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku, mungkin kau dan aku tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini.. Mianhae..."_

" Good morning students!" Taeyeon seonsaengnim - _guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas XI. Violin_ \- masuk kekelas membuat semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masung.

"Hari ini, saya tidak akan mengajar. Saya hanya akan memberi beberapa pengumuman dan..memperkenalkan murid baru." Jongin masuk , Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil salah satu bukunya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" _Namja itu kan.. Akh sial mengapa ia masuk ke kelas ini?"_

Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam. " Annyeonghaseyo, nae ireumeun Kim Jongin imnida. Bangaseumnida" bisa dilihat seluruh yeoja yang berada di kelas XI. Violin _meleleh_ karena senyum Jongin.

"Geurom Jongin sshi.. Kau bisa langsung mengambil tempat disebelah... Ah ketua kelas kita, Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo tak berhenti merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena kejadian UKS tadi.

"Jongin imnida" Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan buku yang menutup wajahnya. Jongin terkejut karena ia sebangku dengan gadis yang ia tolong tadi di UKS , Jongin sukses menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya itu.

"Kyungsoo imnida " Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _Jantungku.. Wae ?"_

"Dan pengumuman dari saya adalah.. Kalian mendapat tugas kelompok untuk mencari artikel tentang sejarah musik sebanyak 150 halaman. Dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk camping sehabis test akhir nanti" Taeyeon seonsaengnim pun keluar kelas. Semua murid hanya mampu bertukar pandang.

 **KRINGGGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terlihat semua murid sedang berkumpul didepan mading sekolah.

"Ah jinjja! Kyung kita tidak sekelompok.. " Ucap Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat reaksi maklum dari Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pura-pura sedih seperti itu Baek! Ku tahu kau sedang sangat bahagia! Cukhaeeeeeee!" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Mwoyaaa..."

"Baek.. Apa kau ingin pulang bersama?"

"Mian, aku dijempput eomma ku hari ini.. "

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun ah... Kalau begitu , aku pulang duluan ne ? Neil boja"

Kyungsoo berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

 _~Complicated~_

Kyungsoo yang basah kuyub akibat hujan itu, berlari memasuki halte bus.

"Ah dingin sekali"

Kyungsoo menggigil. Tiba- tiba ada mobil yang melintas begitu cepat dan mengenai genangan air kotor didepan halte. Hampir Kyungsoo terkena cipratan genangan air kotor itu. Tetapi, ada sosok yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"NEO?"

Ya. Kyungsoo berhasil terhindar dari air kotor itu karena...

.

.

.

.

"JONGIN?"

 **T.B.C**

 _ **Jadi ... Siapa mantan Kyungsoo?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

 _~Complicated~_

Kyungsoo yang basah kuyub akibat hujan itu, berlari memasuki halte bus.

"Ah dingin sekali"

Kyungsoo menggigil. Tiba- tiba ada mobil yang melintas begitu cepat dan mengenai genangan air kotor didepan halte. Hampir Kyungsoo terkena cipratan genangan air kotor itu. Tetapi, ada sosok yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"NEO?"

Ya. Kyungsoo berhasil terhindar dari air kotor itu karena...

.

.

.

.

"JONGIN?"

"Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Jongin yang basah kuyub karena air hujan dan kotor karena air genangan itu.

"Ne.. "

" _Omo.. nae maeumi…"_

Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia bisa merasa kan getaran di hatinya.

" _Aniya.. Andwae Kyungsoo ya! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya!"_

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri naik bus. Terimakasih Jongin ah"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rasa deg-deg an nya.

"Jangan menolak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Janmkkanman."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Annyeong.. Leeteuk ajusshi.. Ne.. Tolomg kirimkan satu mobilku dan satu supir untukku. Posisi ku sekarang ada di halte dekat sekolah. Gamsahamnida. "

Jongin menutup panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka handphone, menekan kontak _Leeteuk Ajusshi_ , dan mengirimnya pesan singkat.

" **Tolong bawakan sweaterku yang paling hangat**. _"_

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang kedinginan, menggigil. Kyungsoo meniup telapak tanganya dan menggosokkan satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak menghasilkan kehangatan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya, lalu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya terlalu dingin" Ucap Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.. erat.

Tak bisa berbohong lagi, detang jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya merona merah. Kyungsoo bahagia,

" _Gomawo Kim Jongin"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi Sehun ah, appamu meminta eomma hadir di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ia akan sangat senang jika kau juga hadir disana"

"Arasseo eomma "

"Eomma akan mengajak adik tirimu juga"

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan ikut dengan kita." 

Wanita yang cukup tua itu menghela napasnya.

"Ia pasti ikut."

 _~Complicated~_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Terheningan masih terjadi diantara mereka, sehingga Jonginlah yang memulainya.

"Alamat rumahmu dimana Soo?"

"Aku akan mengarahkannya. Nanti pertigaan sebelah sana ajusshi bisa belok ke kanan."

Jongin menatap Kyungoo dari sisi samping. Tidak berkedip. Seakan akan ia ingin memberhentikan waktunya demi untuk bersama Kyungsoo.

Tetapi, saat itu juga munculah bayangan sosok seorang Krystal. Ia masih mengunci hatinya untuk Krystal, meski sosok Kyungsoo mungkin sudah berdiri di depan - _hati -_ nya.

" Soo ya.. Pakailah ini! Ku tahu kau masih sangat kedinginan"

"Aniya.. Nan gwaen.."

Perkataan Kyungsoo harus terhenti saat Jongin nekad untuk memakaikan sweater miliknya ke Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _Hari yang indah.. Gomawo Kim Jongin "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kyungsoo ya! Ah jinjjaa.."

" _Wae?"_ Jawab Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

"Tadi, Jongdae meneleponku yaa walaupun hanya untuk membahas tentang tugas kelompok, setidaknya aku bahagia sekali.."

" _Cukhae.."_

"Aishh.. "

" _Ah Baekhyun ah.. Berbicara tentang tugas kelompok, apakah kau tau aku sekelompok dengan siapa?"_

"Ah.. Itu.. Apakah kau yakin ingin tahu dariku Kyung?"

" _Ppali malhaebwa.."_

"Seperti biasa Kyungsoo yaa, kau sekelompok dengan Park Chanyeol.."

" _Dashi? "_ Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

" _Siapa lagi?"_

"Tao -sshi rang…. Kim Jongin"

" _MWOOO?"_

"Cukhae Kyungsoo ya.. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan salah satu namja itu.."

" _Nugu…"_

".….."

Sambungan terputus.

"Annyeong Baekhyun ah.. Ck.. Neo jinjja.."

 **TOK..**

 **TOK..**

 **TOK..**

"Kyungsoo yaa?"

"Ne eomma? Masuklah.. Tidak ku kunci"

Eomma Do masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, Ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Soo ya.. Eomma dengar, tadi di sekolah kau pingsan? Apa sakit itu datang lagi?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan eomma nya, sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangat benci jika eommanya membahas tentang apa yang terjadi pada nya.

"Eomma dengar kabar itu dari mana? Baekhyun kah ? "

"Ani. Wae? Eomma salah dengar sepertinya ya?"

"Malhaebwa eomma! Kau dengar kabar itu darimana?

Nada berbicara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi.

"Mian. Sehun memberitahu eomma"

"Sehun? Aish Oh Sehun jeongmal…"

"Jadi.. Itu benar Kyungsoo ya?"

Mata wanita separuh baya itu sudah merah berair.

"Kundae.. Nan gwaen.."

"NEO GWAENCHANA ANIYA DO KYUNGSOO!"

Tangis Eomma Do pecah. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak sematawayangnya.

"Kajja kita kerumah sakit"

"Shireo eomma"

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan sembuh Soo ya. Jebal, lakukanlah demi eomma.."

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan khawatir eommanya kini, tak bisa menahan lagi, air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Eomma.."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan eommanya. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai eommanya. Satu-satunya pahlawan yang ia miliki sekarang. Kyungsoo telah kehilangan Appa nya sejak ia duduk di tingkat Junior High School, dan Kyungsoo pun menyetujui dengan pilihan eommanya untuk menikah lagi, Kyungsoo mendukung apapun kebahagiaan eommanya, walaupun dengan orang yang salah. Orang yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Walau seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap membiarkan kebahagian eommanya karena Kyungsoo tahu dirinya hanya menyusahkan eommanya dengan penyakit yang di deritanya.

" _Aku benci rumah sakit! Itu tidak membuatku sembuh, tidak membuatku semakin kuat. Justru membuatku terlihat menjadi makhluk yang sangat lemah. Eomma, mian jika aku berbohong"_

 _~Complicated~_

"Have a nice day, Do Kyungsoo"

Seorang namja meletakkan sekotak makanan sehat untuk Kyungsoo, sebotol susu vanila, dan tak lupa sebatang lollylop _Caramel._ Ya, mantan namjachingu Kyungsoo lah yang meletakan semua itu di atas meja Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang jalan menuju ke kelasnya tumben sekali, pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri tanpa Baekhyun yang biasa menemaninya.

"Kyung.."

"Mau apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ketus kepada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa kemarin?"

"Itu tidak penting bagimu!"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Sehun. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menahan Kyungsoo dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Shireo! Siapa memangnya kau mengajakku kerumah sakit huh ? aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, bodoh! Bikyeo!"

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, tetapi, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat daripada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ya.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita dengan penyakit itu! Kajja kita kerumah sakit.. Aku ak…"

" DENGAN HADIRMU DI HIDUPKU SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENDERITA OH SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, matanya memerah dan berair menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Genggamannya pada Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terlepas.

"Kyungsoo neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang datang sambil tergesa-gesa karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menggema di kooridor sekolah. Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah, bawa dan tenangkan Kyungsoo ppali! Aku akan bersama Sehun" Kata Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri di antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Sehun menenangkan diri di rooftop sekolah. Tempat favoritenya.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan Kyungsoo kenapa eoh ?"

"Ani…"

"Heishhh jujur saja denganku Oh Sehun.. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu.. "

"Neo andwae.."

"Dasar namja berdarah dingin!"

" _ **Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon**_ _ **..**_ _ **Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo**_ _ **"**_

" _Suara itu…"_

"Omo! Luhan Sunbaenim!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyu berlari menuruni rooftop meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wae.. Dia kembali..?"_

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaa chingudeul… Masih penasaran kah tentang mantan Kyungsoo…**

 **Mau cepet-cepet diungkapin, atau mau nanti aja?**

 **Ini belum serumit chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Enjoy! Review nya jangan lupa ya!**

 **Gomawo**

 _Page 7 of 7_

 _Credit Application Form_


	5. Chapter 5

**.COMPLICATED.**

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

 _~Complicated~_

Baekhyun membawa Sehun menenangkan diri di rooftop sekolah. Tempat favoritenya.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan Kyungsoo kenapa eoh ?"

"Ani…"

"Heishhh jujur saja denganku Oh Sehun.. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu.. "

"Neo andwae.."

"Dasar namja berdarah dingin!"

" _ **Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon**_ _ **..**_ _ **Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo**_ _ **"**_

" _Suara itu…"_

Sehun sangat mendengar suara yeoja yang bernyanyi lewat radio sekolah sekarang.

"Omo! Luhan Sunbaenim!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyu berlari menuruni rooftop meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wae.. Dia kembali..?"_

.

.

.

.

" Luhan sunbaenim!"

Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aigoo! Kau tidak sopan Byun Baekhyun! Sapalahku dengan sopan!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hehe Mian sunbae.. " Baekhyun pun mengulangi menyapa Luhan, kini dengan lebih sopan sambil membungkukkan badan layaknya kebiasaan orang Korea.

"Aaah.. Byun Baekhyun.. Eonnie sangat merindukanmu!" Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan melepas rindu pada adiknya. Benar. Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun. Mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Keceriaan Baekhyun yang membuat seorang Byun Luhan selalu ingin melindunginya. _Meski salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui rahasia sebenarnya._

"Nado eonnie!" Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan eyesmile cantiknya itu.

 _~Complicated~_

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang musik. Mereka berdua sedang duduk depan piano. Keheningan masih terjadi sedaritadi. Chanyeol sengaja tidak berbicara atau bertanya-tanya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk tenang dahulu.

"Kyung.." Hingga kini barulah Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Mmm.." Kyungsoo hanya berguman, tatapannya masih kosong lurus kedepan.

 **JRENGGG**

Sepuluh jari Kyungsoo menekan asal piano yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Hiks…"

Isakan tangis Kyungsoo mulai terdengar.

"Ini tidak adil.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dari samping, membiarkan Kyungsoo meluapkan apa yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku lelah..Hiksss… "

"Ku lelah.. Menjadi seorang yang kuat.. Hikss.. Keadaaan ini terus menertawakanku.. Hikss.."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia merasa tak kuat lagi melewati ini semua.

"Penyakitku, eommaku, orang-orang yang berada disekitarku.. Hiksss.. Ku memperjuangkan mereka.. Aku berusaha membahagiakan mereka.. Tapii.. Hikss.. Disni aku sekarang.. Tidak ada satupun yang berjuang untukku.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Akan menjadi salah satu orang itu Soo.. Jangan takut.. Ada aku disini.."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mata Chanyeol menetes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigooo.. Dimanakah kau Kyungsoo…"

Ucap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelilingi sekolah sambil mencari Kyungsoo. Bersama Luhan.

"Terakhir kali kau melihatnya dimana Baekhyun ah? Kundae.. Kalian kan satu kelas.."

Tanya Luhan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun heran.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku eoh? " Tanya Luhan lagi sambil memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Yaa eonnie! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Apa yang harus aku sembunyikan.. Tidak adaaa!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memberhentikan langkahnya juga.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenalnya itu.

"Jongdae ya!" Baekhyun berlari kearah Jongdae dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Ah .. Jadi kau begitu Baekhyun ah! Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku! Huh.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba- tiba saja ada sosok yang menangkap pandangan Luhan.

" _Sehun?"_

Luhan mengikuti punggung itu. Punggung yang menangkap pandangannya tadi.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama , Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae.

"Annyeong Jongdae ya.." Sapa Baekhyun dan menampilkan eyesmile cantiknya.

"Apa besok kau ingin menemaniku mencari materi di perpustakaan?"

 **DEG.. DEG.. DEG..**

"N..Ne?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan cepat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Apa.. Aku.. Harus mengajak Sehun sshi?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Tidak.. Sehun bilang, ia akan mencari materinya dirumah, minggu depan baru kita kerjakan bersama." Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun semakin deg-deg an sekarang.

".… Tapi, ada Xiumin shhi yang bergabung bersama kita"

Seperti dihempas dari langit paling tinggi, degup jantung Baekhyun hilang seketika.

Ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang siswi cantik yang diidamkan oleh banyak namja di Sekolah ini karena prestasinya yang tak jarang untuk seorang siswi biasa, ia selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas menari untuk kaum yeoja. Ah ya, selain hobby menari ia adalah siswa yang sangat hobby…. membully. _Tanpa diketahui siswa yang menggemarinya._

"Oh.. Begitu ya.. Baiklah Jongdae.." Senyum Baekhyun menipis. Tetapi, Jongdae tak menyadari itu.

 _~Complicated~_

"Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan dan memberhentikan seorang namja yang ia ikuti. Yang ia yakin itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ah Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae"

Salah besar. Namja itu bukan Oh Sehun.

Luhan pun membungkukkan badannya menandakan ia minta maaf kepada namja tersebut.

" _Hhe.. Bodoh kau Luhan, Ia tidak mungkin akan menunggumu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. Ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai depan pintu kelasnnya.

"Gomawo Park Chanyeol.."

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku tenang.. "

Tambah Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Sama-sama Do Kyungsoo.."

Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar sekarang, Chanyeol yang melihat itu, hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun masuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yaa Do Kyungsoo.. Kemana kau tadi eoh?" Tanya Jongin penasaran saat Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Itu.. Aku ada urusan di perpustakaan.." Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Bohong! Asal kau tahu, saat pelajaran pertama tadi, aku ada di perpustakaan!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Ka..Kau.. Yang berbohong Jongin ah!"

Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Jeongmal! Aku kabur di pelajaran pertama.. Karena itu pelajaran bernyanyi. Aku membencinya."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jadi… Darimana kau tadi?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak penting bagimu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Saat ia mengambil buku catatannya di laci meja, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari laci itu. Permen lollypop caramel.

Kyungsoo mengambil permen itu. Memandanginya .. Terputar kembali semua kenangan lama ia bersama mantan pacarnya. Hingga suara Jongin memecah pandagannya.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, kemudian tersenyum.

"Makanlah… " Kyungsoo memberikan permen itu ke Jongin. Kemudian ia membuka buku _catatan_ nya , tersenyum hambar dan mulai menulis apa yang hatinya pikirkan.

" _Terkadang cara untuk dekat dengan orang yang kamu cinta hanya satu._

 _Jadilah teman yang baik untuknya…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Annyeong Byun Baekhyun…." Xiumin menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan buku di lokernya.

"Mau apa kau?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan malas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Xiumin.

"Jika ada orang yang mengajakmu berbicara.. Tatap matanya, bodoh!" Kali ini teman _segenk_ Xiumin yang berbicara.

"Biarkan saja Tao ya.. Yeoja ini tidak punya tata krama sama sekali." Ucap Xiumin yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermuka dua sepertimu Xiumin sshi.."

Ucap Baekhyun santai yang menaikkan emosi Xiumin. Memang sejak Junior High School, Baekhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan Xiumin.

Mereka pernah satu project drama musical. Baekhyun mengalahkan Xiumin - _yang seharusnya -_ menjadi pemeran utama. Tetapi karena suara Baekhyun melebihi Xiumin, Jadilah Baekhyun peran utamanya.

Xiumin merasa seperti diinjak oleh Baekhyun. Hingga saat ini Xiumin masih tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Ditambah ia harus satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun.

Tetapi Xiumin merasa menang dari Baekhyun sekarang karena kepopularitasnya.

Ditambah saat ini ia semakin membenci dan waspada dengan Baekhyun yang menyukai gebetannya, Kim Jongdae.

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun!" Nada suara Xiumin meninggi. Emosinya sudah diujung tanduk sekarang, ditambah melihat Baekhyun yang semakin mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu pada orang tidak penting sepertimu.. " Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, dan pergi dari hadapan Xiumin.

"Akh…" Xiumin menarik rambut Baekhyun. Buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa terjatuh semua.

"Dasar yeoja tidak tahu sopan santun! " Ucap Xiumin dengan penuh emosi. Baekhyun yang tadinya tenang, sekarang membalas perlakuan Xiumin.

"Lepaskan Xiumin sshi!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil membalas menarik rambut Bakehyun.

"Baekhyun! Xiumin! Kumanhae!" Teriak seseorang yang sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

" _Jongdae..?"_

Xiumin langsung melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Baekhyun dan berpura-pura kesakitan seakan-akan Baekhyun yang menjambaknya.

"Akh.. Lepaskan Baekhyun ah! "

Baekhyun baru tersadar akan _drama_ dari Xiumin.

"Yaa Xiumin sshi! Aku ti.."

"Baek.." Jongdae hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Jongdae.. Xiumin berbohong!" Bela Baekhyun didepan Jongdae.

"Ia duluan yang memulai menarik rambutku!" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Jongdae mulai mempercayai Baekhyun. Xiumin pun mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan seluruhnya.

"Jaga omonganmu Byun Baekhyun!" Xiumin megayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin ingin menamparnya.

.

.

.

" _Mengapa berhenti?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol…."

 **T.B.C**

 **Mohon reviews nya ya reader….**


	6. Chapter 6

**.COMPLICATED.**

Author:

SYPark

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongdae

Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xiumin (GS)

Pairing:

KaiSoo / ChanBaek/ HunBaek (GenderSwitch [ **GS** }

Genre:

Hurt, Sad, Romance, Friendship, Love One Side, School Life

Rated:

T

Summary :

 _..Jika bukan aku tujuan pulangmu, jangan singgah walau sedetik, jangan datang walau hanya sekedar menyapa._

 _~Complicated~_

.

"Ia duluan yang memulai menarik rambutku!" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Jongdae mulai mempercayai Baekhyun. Xiumin pun mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan seluruhnya.

"Jaga omonganmu Byun Baekhyun!" Xiumin megayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat Xiumin ingin menamparnya.

.

.

.

" _Mengapa berhenti?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol…."

"Berhenti Xiumin sshi .. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya itu, mata nya tak lepas dari mata Xiumin.

"Jangan ikut campur Park Chanyeol!" Xiumin membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Xiumin mengempaskan tangannya yang di tahan Chanyeol itu.

"Berhentilah mencari perhatian seperti itu Xiumin sshi " Chanyeol masih menatap Xiumin sambil menunjukan senyum miring andalannya. Cukup membuat Xiumin kesal, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di belakangnya.

"Aku antar kau ke UKS.. Kajja _( Ayo )_ "

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke UKS. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, perlakuannya telah menarik hampir seluruh yeoja wanita disana. Tak sedikit yang memuji betapa gentle nya Chanyeol saat Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

 _~Complicated~_

"Anak-anak.. Tentang tugas kelompok kalian yang saya suruh membuat laporan tentang sejarah musik, akan saya majukan proses pengumpulannya menjadi hari jumat! Yang itu artinya kalian hanya memiliki 3 hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Beritahu teman kelompok kalian yang berada di kelas XI. _Harpsichord_ untuk segera menyelesaikannya."

Ucap Taeyeon seonsaengnim yang membuat seluruh murid kelas XI. _Violin_ mengeluh.

"Yaa mwoya.."

"Ahh apa ini.."

"Ck… Aku benci seperti ini"

Tak sedikit murid-murid yang mengeluh secara frontal, menggerutu , dan bahkan ada yang diam saja. Kyungsoo contohnya.

"Soo.. Kau mengapa santai sekali eoh? Hari setelah lusa sudah dikumpulkan. Dan kita belum pernah berkumpul satu kelompok.." Ucap Jongin panik.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah mengetahui kelompokmu siapa saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia masih asik dengan pekerjaannya, menulis buku _catatan_ nya.

"Sudah.. Kau, Aku, Chan…. Ah siapa namanya itu.."

"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo memotong.

"Ah iya Chanyeol.. Dan satu lagi.. Huang Zi Tou.. Jadi kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?" Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Huang Zi Tao.." Tambah Kyungsoo membenarkan. Masih tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Jongin.

"Ya maksudku itulah.. "

Melihat Kyungsoo yang asik sendiri itu, membuat Jongin kesal. Tiba-tiba Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau.." Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin langsung memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu Do Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku! Kapan.. Kita.. Akan.. "

" _Astaga… Jantungku mengapa seperti ini! Yaa Jongin apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"_

"... Mengerjakan.. Tugas.. Bersama ?" Kyungsoo diam masih terpaku dan memandang Jongin. Tidak berkedip. Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo juga, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian, ia meniup wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sadar. Tangannya langsung melepas pegangan tangan Jongin pada pipinya.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini lucu sekali.." Jongin mengacak-acak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aishh!"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya.." Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jongin terkejut. Mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Jadi…Saat aku di Junior High School, aku pernah mendapatkan tugas seperti ini, dan aku masih menyimpan _softcopy_ nya. Jadi hanya tinggal aku edit sedikit.." Jawab Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya. Lalu, Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

" _Omo.. Jongin sshi.. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh? "_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi…Kita tetap harus berkumpul untuk membicarakan teknis presntasinya."

Jongin memosisikan duduknya seperti semula.

"Besok?" Usul Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di UKS sekarang.

Walaupun tidak terlalu parah, tetapi, kening Baekhyun terluka.

Pasti akibat _serangan_ dari Xiumin tadi pagi.

Chanyeol baru selesai memakaikan sebuah plester pada kening Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ah.. " Baekhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Mm…" guman Chanyeol yang kini masih merapihkan poni Baekhyun.

"Maaf.. Karena aku, kau harus kehilangan 2 jam pelajaranmu" Kini Baekhyun memberanikan diri ,mendongak sedikit keatas untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau berlebihan! Tidak apa - apa .. Pendek!" Ucap Chanyeol yang baru selesai merapihkan poni Baekhyun. Mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengurungkan niat untuk bersikap _sedikit_ halusnya pada Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini kau masih saja bisa meledekku eoh? Dasar tiang listrik bertelinga lebar!" Baekhyun pun menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi duduk di tempat tidur UKS untuk turun, Namun entah mengapa. Entah timpat tidur nya terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun hampir jatuh. Dengan refleks, Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter saja, pandangan mereka bertemu.

" _Mengapa jadi seperti ini… Baekhyun ah tahan perasaanmu!"_

" _Chan ingat! Kau masih harus memperjuangkan dia! "_

Baekhyun memalingkan pandanganya terlebih dahulu.

"Ekhm.. Lepaskan ku tiang listrik bertelinga lebar!"

Chanyeol pun melepaskan tahanan tanganya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

" Sudah baik aku menolongmu wanita pendek!"

Chanyeol pun berlalu dari Baekhyun, Menyembunyikan rasa campur aduk hatinya itu,

" _Baek.. Tahan perasaanmu.."_

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

 _~Complicated~_

 **KRINGGGGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jongin.

"Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat dulu. Terimakasih Kim Jongin" Tolak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" _Cantiknya…"_ Puji Jongin dalam hati.

"Kau ingin kemana..?" Tanya Jongin .

"Hm.. Ke toko buku.." Jawab Kyungsoo. _Berbohong_

Tiba-tiba, langkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo terhenti di depan Mading sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran , masuk ke kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang membaca Mading.

" **Soloist For EXODUS AHS Anniversary AUDITION"**

Kyungsoo terkejut. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Hah? Mengapa bisa ada namaku disana?"

Ya. Ada 5 murid yang menjadi peserta disana. Dan salah satu nya ada nama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata, diam-diam Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin. Ya. Tujuan Kyungsoo adalah rumah sakit.

Saat Jongin ingin memarkir mobilnya, tiba-tiba handphone Jongin berbunyi.

Eomma nya menghubunginya untuk segera pulang..

"Akh sial"

Mau tidak mau, Jongin memutarbalikkan mobilnya dan pergi.

Dari arah lain, muncul sebuah mobil yang menepati tempat parkir mobil Jongin sebelumnya. Dan dari mobil itu, keluarlah Sehun.

Kyungsoo kini sudah mengetahui perkembangan tentang penyakitnya. Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Didalam ruangan dokter.

"Dokter.. Ku mohon.. Buatlah surat pernyataan jika keadaanku sudah mulai membaik.."

Rengek Kyungsoo kepada Dokter yang sudah 10 tahun lebih menjadi Dokter keluarga Do.

"Tidak bisa Kyungsoo sshi.."

"Dokter .. Jebal… Ini semua demi eommaku.. Aku janji aku akan rajin check up dan terapi… " Kyungsoo masih memohon kepada Dokter nya itu sampai ia menampilkan puppy eyes nya yang ia pelajari dari Baekhyun. Perlahan, sang Dokter pun luluh. Ia pun mengikuti permohonan Kyungsoo. Demi Kyungsoo bisa menerima perawatan rutin.

"Terimakasih banyak dokter…" Kyungsoo membungkuk layaknya kebiasaan orang Korea, berterimakasih kepada sang Dokter.

"Sampai jumpa.. Dokter Kim!"

Setelah menerima surat yang Kyungsoo inginkan, Kyungsoo pun pamit pulang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

" _Aku akan memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, Kyungsoo yaa.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap dan Kyungsoo memilih pulang berjalan kaki.

Ia melewati jalan yang pintas yang lumayan kecil. Sialmya Kyungsoo bertemu beberapa pria yang sedang mabuk.

"Hai manissss…"

Goda salah satu pria mabuk itu.

" _Sial.."_

Pria-pria itu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ada yang memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Mengambil tas Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Siapapun itu.

"Tolonggggg… Ya! Lepaskaann!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan berusaha melepas pegangan dari pria itu.

"Teriaklah manis.. disini tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu! Hahaha"

Kata salah satu pria itu.

"Tolonggggggg…"

Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang. Ia ketakutan, ia berharap ada yang menolongnya.

 **BUGGGGHH**

Tiba- tiba ada sesorang namja yang datang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis ketakutan kini terkejut melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

" _Oh Sehun…"_

Sehun melawan sekitar 5-6 pria pria mabuk itu. Kyungsoo merasa lega karena adanya Sehun, walaupun ia membencinya. Setidaknya walaupun Kyungsoo membencinya, Sehun tidak pernah menjauhinya,

Satu persatu pria-pria mabuk itu tergeletak dibuat oleh Sehun.

Setelah selesai dengan pria pria itu, Sehun mengambil tas Kyungsoo yang berceceran dan merapihkannya. Sehun pun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkan Sehun.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!"

 **BUGGGHHHHH**

"Akh…"

Sehun berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung menghajar satu pria yang tersisa yang mencoba memukul Kyungsoo menggunakan balok kayu. Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menangis keras, dan temannya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGINNNNNNNN"

 **T.B.C**

 **Readers…**

 **Maaf ya kalo masih kependekan, author janji mulai chapter 8 admin akan publish lebih panjang lagi.**

 **Enjoyyyyy….^^**


End file.
